Nere Let You Fall
by shadow-dog18
Summary: Amy wants to be able to one day fly high with Guneagle but with her fear of highs keep her from doing so.


"Come fly with me "

I sighed as I looked over at the voice who said that, there stood not too far from me was a Flying type Gundam who was looking wishfully at the sky before turning his sight to me to answer him.

"Guneagle you know I can't "I simply told him as I push my long red hair over my shoulders with my green eyes looked into his own green eyes." But why "He asked me.

"I'm afraid of highs that's why "I told him while I sat down getting tired of telling him that over again." And yet you still love fly even if you hate highs "Guneagle replied back to me " I know but I can't help if but it doesn't matter you should go flying and not stay ground with me " I Told as I saw him once again looking at the sky seeing it as his only love…

" Are you sure Amy " He asked me once more but I just told him it was fine with me and that I would watch him from down here and with a slit pause he took off into the sky going at a fast speed only he was capable of doing.

Sighing once more I lead down on the ground so I could get a better view of the sky and to better watch Guneagle who no matter how high he flew he'll always stay in my line of sight.

As I watch him do all kind of crazy tricks in the air I could help but think back to when I first met him a few weeks ago and I how I though how cool he was and as soon as I told him that he instantly like me and its wasn't long before we were friends before along he found how much I love to fly so he taught it would be a great surprised if he took me flying.

So one day when he were hanging out he picked me up in his arms from out of no were and before I had the chance to ask what he was doing I soon found myself high in the sky which frighten me so much I had started to cry but he was unaware of me crying since he guess I was enjoying myself but after a few long minutes he looked down at be expecting to see me happy but when he saw me cry and looking very scared which made him confused as to why I was like that so he asked me.

I quietly told him that I was afraid of highs and to take me back down hearing that was a shock to him be he did what I asked and placed me safely back on the ground while I felt the ground under me I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest and tried to calm myself down all the while I heard him say how sorry he was and that he thought it was weird that I like to fly but was afraid of highs, I even remember hearing him say he would never drop me anyways, it had taken me nearly an hour to calm down and the hole time he sat next to me.

After that day he never tried to get my in the air with him again but he always asked me in case I ever changed my mind which it hasn't even if I wish so much to be able to fly with him even if he carried me in his arms to do so.

I was begging to feel sleepy from watch Guneagle fly around for so long I was about to fall asleep when a shadow covered me which cause me to sigh once more thing it was Guneagle I didn't own my eyes I spoke to him "did you grow tired of flying not that was possible or are you here to asked me to fly again even though you know I'm going to say no "

When I didn't hear an answer I slowly opened my eyes thinking I was going to Guneagle when I opened them fully I saw that it wasn't it was a yellow and green doga commander I heard Guneagle tell me all about me for and how one who like the one hovering in front of me got away from him before so I guess he mush me the same one he fought months earlier.

Before I had the change to do anything or even scream for Guneagle for help he had picked me up in his arms and was flying off at a fast speed that had me crying me fear from being so high up even more then when Guneagle had me in the sky that one time.

"You again "I hear Guneagle's voices coming from behind us "that you could get away from me this time without me noticing you well your wrong "Guneagle told the doga as he got out his blaster gun and point it at the dogas back but just when he was about to shoot him he stopped cold when he saw what the yellow and green doga was holding once he had turned around there in his arms was Amy who was looking beyond scared.

" AMY put her down now "Guneagle demanded him all the while he glared at the doga before his eyes widen as he watch him simply say ok before he dropped Amy who upon feeling herself began to fall let out a scream.

"NO AMY "Guneagle yelled out as he watch her fall towards the ground before he suddenly grow so mad he let lose a battle cry the sounded more like an animal roar then like anything else and with that he charged at the doga who as surprised at how mad and scary looking Guneagle looked at that moment he didn't even had time to block the hits he took until he finally blow up from the rapid attack.

Seeing the doga blow up Guneagle out his blaster gun away before taking off at his highest speed possible he know and flew all the way to where amy was still falling he soon reached out to her with his arms and finally grab hold of her as he came to a stop in midair.

Feeling something warp around me as I came to a stop I opened my eyes to see it was Guneagle who had caught me from falling and now I was being held close to him while he asked me if I was alright and after a moment I staring at him I spoke up " I think so "

"Alright hang on while I get you back on the ground "Guneagle told me before he started flying at a slow speed to the ground.

After a while I took the change to look out at the sky which I seem to have clam down quite a bit since before, "Hey Guneagle can you stop for a moment "I asked me until he did so with a questioning look in his eyes as to why I wanted to stop and not be on the ground right away.

I simply stared at the clouds and sigh as the wind blow in my face as I relied even more after a minute I spoke up " I think that near fall to my death has scared the fear of highs from me ".

"Really "Guneagle asked me all surprised at hearing that " Yeah so can we fly around some more please " I asked him which made him super happy with being able to fly with me at least since he just laugh and continued to fly around in the clouds.

When an hour had pass I finally had complete relaxed against him and was really enjoying my self-flying around in his whole. After another moment I spoke up "Thank you "

"For what "Guneagle question me as he looked down at me as I smiled back at him "For never letting me fall"

THE END.


End file.
